


First Impressions

by Bella_Watson_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Watson_Holmes/pseuds/Bella_Watson_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on break from school, John meets a rather intriguing man whom goes by the name Greg. This is how they meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You might know this from 'silent kiss' i turned it into a story and with the help of WinterAsh i am coming up with part of the plot.

It had been a long day at work for DI Lestrade and having to deal with Anderson during a crime scene while Sherlock was there so he decided to take a cab down to a local bar before going home down to Brixton arriving at Grand Union Brixton once in he took a seat at the bar. 

“What may I get you?” the bartender asked.

“A beer please.” Greg said.

He was handed his beer as he heard someone at the bar on the phone, it didn’t sound like a good phone call either. When the male hung up he ordered a beer, he looked the man over he was average height with short blond hair military cut. He got off his seat and walked over the table where the other was sitting.

“Want some company?” Lestrade asked.

The blond looked up and his blue eyes met with Lestrade’s, “Sure. I’m John.” He said smiling.

“Greg, So why you here?”

“To avoid my family, what about you?” The blond answered.

“To relax after work.” Greg said.

“You work this late into the evening? It’s almost 11.”

“Yeah I am a Detective inspector.”

“I see, that must be a tough job, I am only a medical student.”

“What year are you on?”

“Year five.”

The two chatted for what was a good part of an hour getting to know each other. Lestrade checked the time thinking he should get home but he was enjoying talking the blond. He hadn’t been to a bar in a while and if did come to the bar he didn’t usually talk to anyone while he was there. John was different from most who he saw at the bar.

“If I may ask why don’t you want to talk to your family?” Greg asked.

“My sister is an alcoholic and my parents well… don’t like that fact that I am attracted to guys.” John answered.

“Ah.. my mum just calls me asking if I have found someone new.”

“Recently divorced?”

“Yea my ex was having an affair.”

“I don’t know that I ever will get marry and if I do my parents won’t be happy.”

“Tell them to bugger off all that matters that you’re happy. I don’t see why it’s a big deal if you like guys over woman.”

John giggled, “Yeah, I don’t suppose you noticed the time?”

“Yea I guess I should get home because I have to get up early um.. but it was nice meeting you.” Greg said. 

“I’ll be right back.” John said getting up, the detective waited and when the blond came back he handed him a napkin with a number on it. “Call me if you want to meet up again or just talk I will here all week before I go back to school.”

“Alright. I better go it’s past midnight.”

“Yeah I need too as well before my mum starts calling me.”

Greg stood up and paid for his beer along with John’s, “Don’t worry about paying for your drink I already did.”

“Thanks you didn’t have to.”

“I know but hopefully I will see you around.” Greg said shaking his hand before he left the bar. John watched as he finished his drink.

“Damn.” The blond said. 

Outside the other got into a cab and thought about the blond he found himself attracted to the young man but he had never been attracted to another guy before but there is a first for everything. He probably call him tomorrow after work and meet up with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any suggestions for the story feel to tell me and if it fits in with the story i might use it.

It was a cold day and Lestrade was at a crime scene near Oxford –a murder with the same MO as a previous murder that happened last month. He had called in the one and only consulting detective, Sherlock Holmes. No evidence had been left to hint at who was the murderer. Sherlock was studying the crime scene as Greg stood outside the door of the flat watching the crowd gathered at the crime tape. He looked around for anyone suspicious. He spotted someone familiar- John- he was standing next to a taller female with long dirty blond hair. The two made eye contact and John looked down when he saw the female looking at him.

“John, you know him?” She asked as John moved through the crowd with her following.

“Yea, we met last night at a bar.”

“So that’s why you were out so late.”

“Harry! It’s no one's business what I do.”

She was always meddling in his life, wanting to know everything and then would tell their parents. It drove John nuts that she was just like their mother.

“Mum will find out, you know how she wants her baby boy to get married to a wonderful woman.” Harry said, “Key word, woman.”

John pursed his lips, “Well, it won’t happen and she knows that.”

“She’s too stubborn to give up.”

“Yeah, and you drink to avoid feelings because of what mum would think of you being a lesbian. Not to mention dad. Imagine if he finds out his little princess likes women.” He said, “And if they knew you were an alcoholic.. It would be so much worse.”

Harry drank from her water bottle full of vodka. “I don’t have a problem and they have a problem with you, not me.” She said before storming off. John let out a sigh before whispering, “Yes, you do.”

He knew she'd go home and tell their parents about Greg, though by now John didn’t care if they knew, he just hated to hear his mum rant on. She hated the fact that he was gay, at least ever since she caught him with their male neighbor a few years ago. He saw Greg approaching him and his heart skipped a beat.

“Greg, shouldn’t you be working?” John asked.

“I am, I’m interviewing witnesses.” Greg said, “You’re here, aren’t you?”

John giggled, “Yes but I can tell you I probably don’t know anything.”

“Maybe you do, did you know this man?” Greg showed him a photo.

“I didn’t really know him, we just talked once or twice.”

“Did he act like anyone was after him?”

“No, he seemed normal when I talked to him yesterday.”

“Thanks.” Greg was about to walk away but a thought crossed his mind, “What would you say to dinner tonight, around eight?”

“Where?” John responded

“I can text you the place once I decide.”

“Then you better do that or I might not come.”

“Well, we can’t have that.” Greg chuckled.

John smiled before walking away and Greg watched after him before going back to the crime scene. The time passed quickly for John, but slowly for Greg by the time eight rolled around John was already waiting at the Chinese place. They both apparently liked it so they agreed to meet there earlier that afternoon. The young man was worried that Greg had backed out, at least until he saw a cab pull up with a grey haired man inside.

“Please, don’t tell me you thought I was a no show.” Greg said walking up to him after paying the cabbie.

“It’s ten past eight.” John said, pointing to his watch. “Why are you late?”

“I had to change, I wasn’t about to wear my work clothes for a date.”

“Valid excuse, don’t let it happen again.”

“You plan on a second date?”

“Well, I sure hope so. I really like you.”

They entered the place, sitting at a table by the window shortly before the waitress came up, giving them their menus. Greg didn’t even need to look at it to know what he wanted, but John on the other hand wasn’t sure.

“So, you live in that neighborhood?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. When I'm not at school, at least.” John put his menu down when the waitress came back a few minutes later to take their order. “I will have the number one special and a sprite.” John said before she turned to Greg.

“I will also have the number one special, but with coffee.”

“I will bring your drinks soon.” 

Greg looked at John as she took their menus, “I don’t want to make this sound like um.. an interrogation.”

“You’re not. You're just curious as to why I was there. I'd probably be too.”

“I saw a female with you.”

“That was my sister, Harry. We had gone to a neighbors to help with something.”

Greg nodded; that explained why they looked alike, “What made you want to become a doctor?”

“Oh, I wanted to help people and my parents insisted on it.”

“They don’t seem like the type to let their children be themselves.” Greg said.

“No, they push their dreams on us. Harry’s a drinker because of it and me.. Well, I just sort of be myself anyway.” John said. “They hate it.”

“What happens when they find out you’re on a date with a man?”

John’s mobile started to ring, “That is what happens.” He pulled it out of his trouser pocket, “It’s my mum, she’s probably wanting me to meet some nice girl.”

“You're more than welcome to answer it or completely ignore it.”

“I will talk to her tomorrow, if I answer it will be a lecture.”

The waitress brought their drinks; Greg took a sip of his coffee as John drank his soda. He wondered how John turned out so normal for growing up in a household with parents who judged him.

“You going to be able to avoid the lecture when you get home?”

“Yeah, by the time I get home she will be in bed.” John said.

“You could always stay in my guest room.” Greg said.

John smiled, “I'd like that, but we just met and if I stayed the night the lecture will be worse.”

Greg sipped at his coffee again as the food finally arrived. John shifted uncomfortably, now wasn't the time to be horny- he wasn’t about to move whatever he had with Greg too fast. As he ate his food, his phone buzzed again; he picked it up from the table.

“My sister, Harry.”

“Your family hates it when you're happy.”

“No kidding, they rather I be miserable like them.”

“You sure you want to go home?” Greg asked.

“No, but I should. It makes things less painful.” 

After they finished their meal, Greg got up and paid after the bill was delivered. John got up, going to the door to exit. 

“John, do you want to do this again?”

“Yeah, tomorrow as long as you don’t work late.”

“I will text you.” Greg said, opening the door for John. When they got outside, the young man was going to hail a cab but stood in front of Greg. He leaned forward, placing his lips to the older mans, whom returned the kiss. John pulled away, smiling, before he hailed a cab, leaving the other in a state of disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if the chapter seems off.. it might be. i keep getting stuck on the plot but i hope you like it anyways.

John got into the house late, quietly going to his room so he wouldn’t wake his parents- or his annoying sister for that matter. He felt like a teenager trying to avoid getting in trouble after sneaking out. He didn’t hear his sister walk into his room.

“Here I thought you were the virgin.” Harry said.

“Harry, go away.” John replied without turning to look at her.

Harry went back to her room as John sat down on his bed, striping down to his pants. He knew in the morning that he'd probably hear all about how he was the devil’s child. It was the same lecture he got after every date when they knew he had been on one. Normally they were a big secret, but sometimes Harry find out and told them; he wished he was an only child some days. He could hear Harry through the wall flirting with someone- John wondered how she got away with it. He put the pillow over his head hoping he could tune it out. John slowly drifted off to sleep after Harry got off the phone.

John woke up to yelling so he got dressed in his pyjama’s, padding downstairs to see what was going on. His dad was in a fight with their mum over something, but he knew better than to get involved unless it got physical. Harry came down the stairs, quickly standing next to John.

“What is it about this time?” Harry asked, rubbing her eyes.

“Like I know.” John retorted.

When the argument was over the two went into the kitchen to make breakfast; Mr. Watson sat at the dining room table, opening his newspaper like he did every morning. His wife brought him his coffee as John sat down at the table; he hated the awkward silence because it always lead to a pointless lecture. It stayed silent for about ten minutes before a single word was spoken. No one said anything until the food was served.

“So, you went on a date last night.” He said looking at John.

John didn’t bother looking up as he played with his food, “Yes.”

“With another one of those fairies, I bet.”

John looked at his father, “He isn’t a fairy! I really wonder how you manage to get through life without getting shot.”

His father glared at him, putting his paper down, “I didn’t raise no son of mine to be a Homo. I raised you to be a lawyer, like me, and marry a nice homely girl and have children.”

“I don’t want to be a lawyer, I want to be a doctor, which I am on my way to being just that.. No thanks to you.”

“John, that’s no way to talk to your father.”

Harry, whom sat across from John, looked at him just a bit worried; the two may not like each other or get along for that matter –part of the time at least. Both hated their father for the way he treated them their whole lives; it was true, Mr. Watson preferred his daughter over his son, but still Harry disliked him. The two kids ate their food wanting breakfast to be over soon.

“So, John, I was thinking you could go see Mary- I hear she’s single again.” Mrs. Watson said.

He let out a sigh, “Mum, Mary’s a friend, and her fiancé just dumped her..”

“Doesn’t mean she couldn’t use some company.”

“I will go visit her.” John said before finishing breakfast.

Both John and Harry quickly went back upstairs before anything else could be said. John grabbed a set of clean clothes and was about to start changing when Harry walked in.

“So, where you really going?”

“Out and out.” He pointed to the door.

Harry left grinning and John closed his bedroom door, pulling his pyjama’s off and slipping his trousers on. His phone buzzed on the nightstand so he grabbed it opening the message; he typed out a quick response before buttoning his trousers. He heard his phone buzz again but ignored it this time as he put his t-shirt on. When it started to ring he didn’t bother to look at it when pressing the send button, putting it on speaker.

“Hello.”

“You going to be able to meet me at May’s Chinese?”

He took it off speaker when he realized it was Greg, “Um.. yeah, were you the one that just texted me?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, I wasn’t checking my messages, I was about to leave the house to get out for a bit.”

“A bit crowded?” Greg asked.

“Yeah, mum trying to get me to date a girl and my dad just being himself.” John said. “Normal around here.” He watched through the window as his father got in the car, leaving.

“I was thinking we meet around se-” He stopped when he heard a door open on John’s side of the line.  
Hide message history

“Mum! Don’t you know how to knock?!” John all but yelled. “A friend, but Dinner? Really? You want to invite her here?”

Greg let out a sigh, “Curious, is she the type to be in denial?”

“Yes, she is. I will call you later if am able to get out of dinner with Mary.”

“Who’s Mary?”

John grinned, “A neighbor who at one point asked me out.”

“Oh.. I should get back to work.”

“Yes you should. If I don’t see you tonight, call me around eight or something.”

“Will do, see ya later.” Greg said.

They both hung up, John was stuck with staying home for the day. He knew his mum would want help making dinner. It also meant Harry would have to help as well; John really hated stuff like this but it was his family, so you never got a chance to tell them no.


	4. Chapter 4

John went to the kitchen to talk to his mum, hoping he could get out of dinner-which he knew was a long shot. She was already starting to get stuff out to start making the chicken. Mrs. Watson went all out when they had guests over for dinner as if it was something special. They never really had guests over and she loved to cook; John had a feeling he wasn’t getting out of this.

“Can’t we just forget this dinner? Or I don’t stay for it?” John asked.

“No, John. She’s a nice young woman and a perfect match for you.” Mrs. Watson said, turning to look at her son.

“I'm not straight, I date guys. So what makes you think I want to be with her? I didn’t eight years ago.”

“And mess around with them and it’s just a phase. I know you like her.. you're just scared to admit it.”

“You and dad prevent that.” He whispered to himself. “It’s good to know my parents think I sleep around and you know this isn’t a phase.”

His mum looked at him, “For all we know you are. Now get your sister so you two can help me make dinner.” She demanded. John bit his bottom lip before going upstairs, knocking on Harry’s door. She opened the door half naked.

“Mum wants our help making dinner.”

“Who did she invite over? And why?” Harry asked.

“Mary, and she’s trying to set me up with her.” John told her. “Why do you look nervous?”

“Come in, I'll explain.” John walked in, looking around the messy room as the door closed saying, “Do you ever clean up?”

“Then I couldn’t find anything.” She said going over to her closet. “As to why I'm nervous… she’s my girlfriend.”

“Mary? I thought she was engaged to that arsehole Anderson.”

“Eight months ago, but he dumped her after he was deployed."

John nodded before saying, “Well, let’s not say anything to our parents … maybe Mary and I can fake our chemistry, for tonight at least.”

Harry glared at him, “You going to kiss her?”

John moved away from her, “I think I hear mum calling me.” He opened the door, quickly leaving. He rather help his mum than deal with Harry’s jealousy.. though he wondered why she would be jealous of him. He got to the kitchen and pulled his phone out, sending a text.

 

Can’t make it for dinner, maybe drinks after? –JW

He waited for a response from the man while looking for the stuff to help make his mums special rice dish. When his phone buzzed in his pocket he quickly pulled it out, reading the response.

Let’s try for eight or nine –GL

“John, dear, put that phone away.” She said, “You young people and burying yourself in those things.”

John rolled his eyes, pocketing his phone but not before sending out a quick reply; he continued on with finding the rest of the stuff. The blonde leaned against the counter, letting out a sigh. He wanted to go out, but his parents never let him get away with it. He didn’t need permission to, but they were stubborn and could very well stop him.

“Stop moping over it.. it’s not the end of the world.”

“No, I'm not moping… just tired, that’s all.”

“I tell you not to stay out too late, but do you listen to your mother? No.” At this point she was starting to talk to herself. “You kids act like I know nothing and I gave birth to you.”

John rolled his eyes, pulling his phone out and checking for messages just as Harry came down the stairs after getting off the phone with Mary. Their mum, still rambling on about something neither understood to herself.

“What's got into her?” She asked.

“Probably something neither of us understand, so what’s up?”

“We need to talk in private.”

Mrs. Watson turned, looking at the two and asking, “Since when do you two start talking without arguing? And in private for that matter?”

“I need some advice on some health homework. Since he’s in medical school I figured he could help.”

Their mother shook her head, looking away, “Fine. I could always help too but you'd probably think I know nothing.” Once again she was talking to herself. The two just looked at each other before leaving the kitchen, going up to her room to talk.

“What happened to mum in the last six months since I last visited?” John asked.

“I don’t know.. she went crazy... but anyway I was talking to Mary and we had an idea.” John sat on the bed with Harry sitting across from him.

“What idea?” He asked cautiously.

“You two pretend to see each other, like actually go on dates. So you can see Greg and our parents won’t know.”

“What’s in it for her?”

“Her parents get off of her case for being single.. they are insisting she settle down with some other guy now.”

John chuckled, “I almost forgot about her parents.. her father just about killed me for turning her down in high school.”

“He did that?” Harry looked at him, surprised. John nodded, “I hate to be you.”

“I hate to be here but they are still my parents... why couldn’t we have had different parents?”

“Too bad we don’t get to choose.. we might actually be normal.”

“So a seventeen year old drunk and non-trusting medical college student isn’t normal?” John asked.

She shook her head, “No not according to society- or at least my classmates.”

“I was told I should have been sleeping around.. going to parties every weekend.” He let out a sigh, “We could try the plan and see if it works.”

“Good, but remember, she’s mine.”

He gave her an annoyed look. “I'm not attracted to women. You really need to stop being jealous of me right now.”

“It’s hard not to.” She said smiling, her brother returning it.

He got up off the bed, but not before bringing her closer and hugging her, before leaving the room to go back and help in the kitchen. Today would be a long day, but it would be worth it if he got to see Greg. He'd just have to talk to Mary about going out for drinks after dinner with his family.

It was getting close to dinner since it was almost six in the evening; his father was just getting home from work. John hoped he could avoid talking to the man for a while, but he had no such luck.

“John, you helped your mother, right?” Mr. Watson asked.

“Yes, of course I did.” John said.

Harry came downstairs dressed in one of her church dresses, “Harriet, you look good.. I half expected you to dress like some homeless rock star.”

“We do have a guest coming.” John held back chuckle, knowing the real reason, “She will be here soon, right?”

“Ten minutes.” Her mum replied. “Look at you, you're like a beautiful young lady.”

“She dresses like that more often she might find a good man.”

John let out a groan, “She’s seventeen, she still has time before she has to get married.”

“I married your mother when she was sixteen and she still went to school.”

“After Harry was born she stopped working, so what was the point of going to school?” His father was about to yell at him but the doorbell rang first. “I will get the door.” John said, getting up quickly and opening the front door to see Mary.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update but here is the next chapter.

Dinner had gone smoothly despite the misunderstanding in the middle of dinner. Mr. Watson had left the room briefly to cool down while his mother went to the kitchen. She had a drink or two while waiting, leaving Harry and John arguing until Mary stopped them. The silence was extremely awkward for the two college students.

“So Mary, what’s your plans for the rest of the week?” Mrs. Watson asked.

“I didn’t really make any.” She answered.

“You know what.. you and John should go out to dinner tomorrow night.”

“Like a date?” John asked, annoyed.

“Yes! I know the man should ask, but we both know you're too shy around girls.”

John held back his anger, keeping what cool he had left as well as reminding himself that he would see Greg soon. Mary smiled as John stated, “Mum, maybe she doesn’t like me.”

She giggled and John looked at her confused, “Um, John, I think she likes you.” Harry said, “So how about you go on a date.”

He swallowed hard, embarrassed as he was put on the spot in front of his family. Mary smiled, “We can talk about it over drinks tonight.” 

He took a deep breath and could only nod, cursing the devilish, scheming women in his life.

“How about we move into the parlor. Wouldn’t that be lovely?” His mother suggested, giving pointed looks between the couple she so very much wanted together.

“Well, Mrs Watson, I was thinking we could go to the bar. Get started on the talking.” Mary replied, placing a hand gently on John’s arm to seal the deal. He really had to have his revenge later on.

“Oh, so eager! Youths. Go along now. Off you go!” She ushered.

===

The lighting was dim, a tad dreary really, but it was best for the switch that they were going to accomplish. His mum seemed a tad suspicious at how quickly they left, especially since Harry also decided to ‘go out’ shortly there after. 

They had settled in at the bar, ordered themselves a beer and waited. The yellowed lighting hurt the eyes, even though it was supposed to be easier on them. He sipped his beer before glancing at Mary, “So, uh.. you and Harry, huh?”

She smiled coyly and nodded, sipping from her own drink. She didn’t really feel like answering any questions and simply waited for Harry. John went back to sipping his drink, look up after putting down his glass and spotted his sister outside the bar. He looked at Mary and murmured, “Looks like your date has arrived.” 

“So she has. I will see you later.” She paid for her drink and left with a small wave in his direction.

He watched as the two left through the grimy window. Not even a minute passed before Greg arrived, pushing open the creaking door and peering through the gloomy lighting until he spotted John. He smiled before striding over to his date, “Sorry, I ran a little late.”

“It’s all right, just really glad to see you.” He smiled at him.

“Dinner must have been a disaster.” Greg said with a chuckle.

John could only laugh, “You could say that..”

“I hope you don’t mind, but I need to get some dinner.”

“That’s fine. I might order something, my mum’s cooking is horrible.”

“Let’s move to a table, the menus are usually there.” Greg said, picking up his drink and making his way to one of the vacant tables, flagging down a harried waitress. “So sorry, I know you’re busy but could I have some Scottish Lamb Stew? That’d be lovely.” The waitress nodded and glanced at John, “Oh, just some chips, please. Thank you.”

The waitress stomped off, obviously having a bad evening and John felt bad. “She probably had a worse day than me.” 

“Quite possibly.” They both chuckled, “Will your mum be calling like she did last night?”

“I don’t think so, she believes I’m out with Mary. She’s been trying to push us together all night.”

“I remember you said something about that over the phone.” 

“She really wants us together, but eventually I have to tell her it won’t happen.” John said. “Well at least after break is over.”

“Don’t want to deal with the disappointment?” Greg asked.

“Pretty much.”

The waitress arrived with their food, still clearly in a bad mood and placing it on the table with a clatter. She once again stomped away; John wondered what had made her evening so bad. He nibbled at his chips as the other ate and waited for his phone to go off. His mother was bound to call him.

“John, you look a bit um.. worried.”

He looked up at Greg, “Yeah. It’s just that I don’t want to go home.”

“I wouldn’t if I had your family. My mum’s supportive of whatever choice I make.”

John couldn’t help but smile a little, “You mentioned you had a guest room?” He played with his chips before asking, “Any chance I can stay with you until break is over?”

Greg looked at him, just a bit stunned, “Yea, of course.”

John would go back to the flat he shared, but his flat mate would want to spend every waking moment with him. Staying with Greg would allow him peace and quiet without being pushed into something. After Greg had finished his meal they paid and left the pub together.


	6. Chapter 6

John laid on the couch, watching the second hobbit film while Greg was in the shower. He kept trying to sneak a peek, hoping to see what he looked like without clothes. No matter how much he pushed the thoughts away, they always came back. He resumed his attention back to the film when the detective came out in only a robe. The pyjamas were too baggy for Greg to see the young man’s growing erection.

“Is this the first time you’ve been able to relax?” He nodded, “You don’t wear a shirt at night?”

“Do you want me to put one on?” John asked.

Greg shook his head and said with a strain in his voice, “No, it’s just t-that-” He stopped mid sentence.

John cock a brow before grinning, “I see.”

“I better go get dressed.” Greg choked out, shuffling to his room, making sure that the towel stayed around his waist. He didn’t want his erection to show, though John could already tell through the towel. 

“Damn.” John could only smile, wanting to see more of the man. He went back to watching the film. He was tempted to go into the room and make the first move but decide against it. Greg came back out, tossing the towel into the bathroom.

“I can’t figure out why you visit your parents.”

“They are my parents.. I still care even though I’d love to punch them.”

“I imagine your sister does too.” Greg murmured.

“Speaking of which, I need to check up on her.” John said, getting off the couch and hurriedly grabbed his mobile; he made a call which was short. 

“I should get to bed.”

Greg didn’t normally like to move things fast, but with John something just felt right. He grabbed John’s hand pulling him down on the couch; he slammed his lips to the younger mans. He let out a gasp in surprise before moaning into the kiss all while John was laid back on the couch. The blonde let out a soft moan when he felt Greg’s erection brush against his through their clothes. When they both pulled away John faced was flushed.

“This isn’t too fast, is it?”

“No, but I should tell you, I’m virgin.”

“I have never exactly been with a guy myself. I have very little Idea what I am doing.”

John grabbed the older man by the hair, pulling him into a kiss as he moved against him. Even John had never moved this fast with anyone he dated, not since he was fifteen, but something felt right. Greg moved his hands down his lover’s soft skin until he got to the hem of his pyjama pants. The blonde traced his hands along Greg’s shirt, grabbing the bottom of his shirt. Neither of them heard the door open as they were lost within their passion.

“John, listen, I need you to-"

Greg looked up, rather quickly, to see the last person he thought would be there; John rolled onto his side, looking at the tall brunette, who just said, “What?”

It was the man from the crime scene a few days earlier; he wondered how the man knew his name, for they had never formally met. His date got off of him so he could sit up.

“Why can’t you bloody knock?” Greg asked annoyed. “And how did you know where the hell I live?”

“This is your home?” Sherlock asked. “I came here looking for John Watson. He is the only link between the three victims shot execution style. So I need to talk to your date while you go relieve yourself.” Sherlock looked at John, “I assume that you are John, there’s no one else here.” Greg shook his head leaving the room and closing his bedroom door. 

“With that out of the way...” He trailed off.

“Before you ask how I knew all the victims, Xavier was a friend from school. Clara was a neighbor whom I helped as often as I could. She’s my sister ex-girlfriend and Kevin was just a neighbor who flirted with me.”

“You have stalker, who more than likely watches your every move. Has experience in shooting and well do anything to get your attention. Even if it means killing the people you're closest to.”

“Damn, then my parents will live.” 

Sherlock cocked a brow, which caused John to elaborate, “Judgemental bastards. Look, I haven’t noticed any stalker, I am in school or at my parents for break. I don’t talk to most my friends about my personal life, just my flat mate.”

“Who’s your flatmate?”

“Madeline Ackland. I rent a room out of her flat.” John paused, “You don’t think she could be capable of this? She’s a shy type of person, barely likes being near a gun.”

“People aren’t always what they seem. A psychopath can hide their true identity.”

“You can look into her but I doubt that you will find anything.”

Greg walked back out, “He’s the reason that they were murdered.”

“Make sure your gun is ready.” Sherlock said to Greg before leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

John had gone to the kitchen after Sherlock walked out, getting a beer from the fridge. He leaned against the counter, thinking about what had been said. After Kevin's death, he started to see the connection but thought maybe it was just a coincidence. Now, John knew he was wrong and it got him thinking- who would do such a thing? It also crossed his mind that Greg could be a target now.

Greg finally broke the silence in the room. “I ask if you are ok but-” he was cut off.

“It just baffles me that they are dead because of me.”

“You couldn’t have known, though I can see why someone would stalk you.” he was trying to get rid of the tension in the room and it worked. John chuckled, “Sherlock will find the person who did this.. I can promise you that.”

John gave him a weak smile, “Does he work for you?”

“No. He does it for fun and to cure boredom.”

John cocked a brow at him, “Boredom? He works on cases for you so he doesn’t get bored?”

“There’s more to it than that but neither he nor his brother will tell me.”

“Wait, he has a brother? Doesn’t he get on your nerves? I mean he just walked in.”

“I have an insane urge to punch him, more often than not.” Greg could tell John was thinking again and it wasn’t a far off guess about what. He had just been told three people were killed by a person stalking him. He had to be concerned for Greg’s life. 

“You don’t need to leave.”

“You're not scared?”

“Yes, but not enough for you to leave.” he stood until he was just inches from him, “I’m a detective, I know how to take care of myself. Besides, Sherlock is so focused on the case I have nothing to worry about.”

John couldn’t help but smile, “We can put a film on. I’m sure I have something good besides the hobbit.” he said going over to his DVD cabinet. “You like anything in particular?” he took the film that was still playing out.

“Something that isn’t crap. Why, do you only have that hobbit film?”

“It was a gift from a fellow detective.. he thought I would like it.” John went over next to him and he just grabbed one, “Have you even seen that before?”

“My grandfather owns it.. it’s his favorite film.”

“Ever watch it with him?” Greg asked as he put the disk in the DVD player after taking it from John.

“Yeah.”

John sat on the couch and he couldn’t stop thinking about what his friends must have gone through. They had been shot execution style in their own homes with no signs of a break in. He felt a hand on his shoulder and snapped his head around, his eyes meeting with Gregs. 

“You all right?” 

he nodded. 

“If you say so..”

The film started and Greg pulled John close after the lights were turned off. The medical student dozed off halfway through it once he finally started to relax and started to drift into what seemed to be a dream.

\--oo--oo--

He wandered down a dark hallway, not sure exactly where he was; he could hear a distant scream. Eventually he saw a door and as he went to touch it, there was a gunshot. He opened the door in panic and saw a mans body laying before him.

“Look at his face.” a voice said.

“Who are you?”

“Look at his face.”

John moved towards him and moved the dead man’s grey hair aside. He fell back in horror, knocking something down, he wanted to scream but couldn’t. 

“You’re mine, forever mine.”

Then a laugh followed and the voice that taunted him; it kept taunting him so he grabbed the gun from the table. Shooting it-

“John!” Greg all but yelled.

The smaller male jolted awake, punching the detective in the nose. Greg’s hand covered it as John stared, blinking in confusion. 

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok.. that’s what I get for waking you up from a nightmare.”

John was covered in sweat and he still shook as he chuckled out, “Stupid nightmare.”

“What was it about?”

John swallowed hard, he could still feel his heart beating out of his chest -so to speak.

“I should make sure I didn’t break your nose.” 

He moved closer to him and moved the older males hand. Greg groaned as he touched it; pain moving through it. 

“I didn’t break it but I am still sorry.”

“You're not the first to punch me.. my first wife did the same thing.”

“First wife?” John questioned. There was more than one ex-wife. 

“How many times were you married?”

“Three times.. First one lasted a year. The second one three months.”

“Three months? How does a marriage end that fast?”

“We eloped while on vacation.. we were together for a total of a year.” Greg sighed. “That was eight years ago. I haven’t moved that fast until now.”

John laughed, “You really have bad luck with women. Just curious, but are you lousy in bed or something?”

Greg shot him a look and shook his head. “What the hell makes you think that?”

“Married three times and none of them last very long. At the most three years and she was cheating.”

He smiled and pulled John onto his lap, slamming their lips together; the younger male moaned into the kiss, forgetting about almost everything on his mind. He moved against him, wrapping his arms around Greg’s neck.

John smirked, “You're definitely a fantastic kisser.”

The detective moved a hand under his shirt, slowly tracing it along his abdomen stopping at his nipple. John gasp into the kiss as he felt the other tease his nipple lightly while his other arm wrapped around his torso. “What do you say to me proving you wrong?”

John roughly grabbed his hair, slamming his lips against the detectives before saying, “Prove it then, old man.”

\--oo--oo--

The next morning Greg woke up at his usual time to get ready for work; John was still asleep in the bed next to him. He ran his hand through his hair, which made John fidget a bit but it didn’t wake him. Greg took his shower and, as he got dressed, his phone rang. 

“Detective Lestrade.” he went pale, “Today? All right, I have a friend over.” he laughed, “No, his name is John. I will leave a note for him. Bye.” he hung up.

“Damn it.” he pulled out a notepad and wrote down a quick note for him. He made sure he had everything when he exited the flat, unaware he was being watched.

John was back in the room where the body of his lover laid on the floor but now there were three more. He stepped back, falling on the floor, catching himself. John’s heart raced when he saw his hands were covered in blood. His trousers were covered in blood as well; he could see crates and boxes along a wall. 

“Where the hell are you?!” John yelled, “Show yourself!”

“Come find me.” the voice taunted.

He then saw a dark shadow walk into site with a gun in hand, “Why me?”

The shadow didn’t answer just raised it’s weapon; John’s heart stopped as it pulled the trigger.

He jolted awake, his breathing hitched as he looked around. He was in a cold sweat and when he realized there was no one next to him, he checked his mobile. He had always been good at hiding the pain he felt, but at the moment he couldn’t. The guilt all but consumed him just knowing they were dead because of him.

He got out of bed, still feeling sore from last night; John headed towards the shower. As he turned the water on, he could only think of what could happen to Greg. He couldn’t get the image of Greg’s lifeless body out of his mind. He was so lost in thought he hadn’t realized that the water was cold until he had been standing under it for ten minutes after getting in the shower. Though it didn’t bother him- he often took cold showers when he didn’t have time to wank. After the shower he got dressed and picked a film to watch.


	8. Chapter 8

Greg had gotten off of work early and decide to hit the bar before going home; he parked out in front, unaware of the fact he was being followed. Madeline blended in with the many people walking in central london. She leaned against the wall as Greg exited his car and entered the bar. She checked her watch and peered through the windows, watching as Greg sat down, only to hear his name called by a fellow detective not even a moment later.

“Lestrade! It’s been forever!” A voice cried. Greg spun in his chair to take in the sight of a man he hadn’t seen in quite some time.

“Mcdonald! I haven’t seen you since you transferred!” He replied in kind, his tone jovial as he smiled at the other.

“Yes, I’m here with a couple of friends.” He stated, point towards said friends.

“I just came in for a pint- I can’t stay long.” Greg told him before ordering, “How have you been holding up?”

“Great, great…” The man chuckled, “Wife got a tight leash on you?”

Greg faked a laugh, “No, I have someone waiting at home.”

“You got a piece on the side?” The man winked at him, tipping the beer bottle to his lips.

“No. I divorced Lorren two years ago and found someone else.” He explained, thanking the bartender and sliding his tip over as he got his whiskey.

The man cocked a brow, “Let me guess, she cheated, right?” 

Greg nodded, sorrow still etched in the lines around his face. 

“Who’s the new person?” Mcdonald asked, curiosity colouring his voice.

“John.” Was the simple reply, the air going stagnant as the silence stretched between the men as they slowly drank their alcohol.

Mcdonald was the first to clear his throat, “Hey, how about you join me and my friends for a late dinner? Chew the fat and maybe even tell me about him. I promise it won’t take all night.”

Greg let out a long sigh, “Sure, let me finish my drink first.”

Outside, Madeline waited for him to exit along with his friends. She had a plan to make sure Greg didn’t get in the way of her having John. She saw that Greg was leaving, following his friends. Madeline waited for the right moment, swooning in the best spot to be in the view of the four men, whom stopped as Greg rushed over to her side. He caught her just as her legs buckled under her, lowering her to the ground slowly; everyone else walking around -not wanting any part of it. His friend looked at him, “Go on ahead, I’ll take care of this.” Mcdonald nodded before leaving with the other two. Greg was dragging Madeline out of harms way into the alley by the bar.

They had been in relative seclusion for a few minutes, maximum. All the while, Greg had been trying to get the woman to come to; smacking her face lightly, calling to her- everything he could think of. What he wasn’t expecting, however, was for her eyes to snap open and her hand to come up, something hard smashing him in the side of the head. His vision reeled, his head swam and he fell to the ground clutching his head.

“That wasn’t enough? Damn.” He heard the woman say coldly before a second blow made the world turn black.

oOo

John laid on the couch at the flat, watching Law & Order, for there was nothing else on the Telly. Greg’s mother had gone grocery shopping an hour earlier and still wasn’t back yet. The young man checked his phone for the tenth time in twenty minutes, not yet hearing from Greg. He had texted earlier that he had gotten off of work and was going for a drink first, but that had been hours ago.

“He should be back by now.” 

John dialed Greg’s phone, frowning when he got his voicemail. 

“Voicemail? But he doesn’t turn his phone off.”

He got up, turning the Telly off and going to grab his coat- he figured there’d be no harm in going to see if the other was still at the bar. John found where the spare keys were kept, locking up before going to hail a cab. He lifted his arm, getting the attention of one -which pulled over- and John got in, telling him where to go. As they pulled away from the curb, he checked his phone again. 

“Looking for someone?” The cabbie asked.

“Huh? Um.. yeah.” 

The cab ride didn’t take long and John paid the cabbie before stepping out. He entered the bar, going up to the bartender. He pulled his phone out, pulling up a picture of Greg. 

“Did this man come in?” He asked, showing him the picture.

“Yeah, he left with three other guys.” The man replied curtly.

“Thanks.”

He started out of the bar, looking for Greg’s car, but he couldn’t find it. He walked around, seeing if he could find him to no avail. John thought that maybe he went out to eat, which would mean he probably didn’t go far. The young student let out a sigh, calling Greg’s mobile once again -he was still getting voicemail.

“Greg, call me when you get this message, or text me.” He hung up.

He was about to go catch a cab when he overheard someone talking to another.

“What happen to Greg?” A man with a deep voice asked.

“I don’t know, maybe he went home to his boyfriend.” Came the reply.

John leaned against the wall, unable to shake the feeling that Greg could be- or was- in trouble. He knew there was one person who could help, so he pulled his mobile out of his coat pocket. It took him a minute or two to find the number before calling it. 

It seemed like forever before the other answered, and before he could say anything John blurted, “Greg’s gone missing and I suspect foul play. So get your ass down here and help me.” He didn’t wait for a response, just telling him where he was before hanging up.


	9. Chapter 9

John paced as his heart palpitated wildly. He had only met Greg four days ago, yet he acted as if they had known each other for much longer than that. If anything happened to him, John would never forgive himself. It still bugged him as to who would do this; he hadn't done anything he knew of to deserve this. Neither had Greg, he had just simply asked John out on a date. 

Last night had been wonderful, of course. But with it being his first, it was awkward. Considering that Greg had never been with a bloke before, it wasn’t surprising. Either way, he was glad he had waited for someone like Greg to at least be his first, even if it didn't work out. John heard a mobile in the nearby alleyway next to the pub and went to investigate.

He got halfway in and stopped, seeing a mobile in front of him. John bent down to pick it up and saw the name on the caller ID -Ava Lestrade. He then looked through the contacts on the phone to be sure but It was Greg's mobile, he must have been surprised and his phone fell out of his pocket.

John looked around some more to see if there were any clues to the identity of the person that took him. He spotted a necklace on the ground not too far from where the phone lay. It was a dragon pendant with a blue diamond in the middle, John stood frozen when he realized that he knew who it belonged to. 

She was supposed to be visiting friends on the other side of London. Sherlock had to be wrong was all John kept telling himself. He picked it up and looked at the engraving on the back.

"No." 

He then pulled out his own mobile and sent a text to Madeline.

How is your visit? -John

He got a response back quickly:

Good, been celebrating my friends 22nd birthday

John now knew she was lying since she never took the pendant off. It was her favorite since John had been the one that gave it to her for her birthday three years ago. He heard footsteps behind him and turned ready to pull his gun out.

"It's just me." 

John put the pendant in his pocket, "I found Gregs mobile. He was probably taken from here."

Sherlock pulled something out of pocket and bent down. He took small steps studying the ground, "He didn't struggle and judging by the foot tracks he was helping someone."

"Can you tell which way they went?"

"He was carried to a waiting car by a man. There are a woman's tracks here."

"Madeline’s.” John said, Sherlock looked at him, “I found her pendant near Gregs phone."

John hated to admit that Sherlock was right about his best friend, though her necklace shouldn’t have been here at all. He knew where her friends lived, which was on the other side of the city. Sherlock was looking towards the road staring at the tracks.

“They went north.”

John knew it had to be close by since he wasn’t killed here due to the lack of blood, she probably took him to the building she owned. He was trying to remember where they were located. “Snow Hill.” Sherlock looked at him, waiting for him to continue, “It’s the building she owns, they are flats that she is remodeling.”

“Do you know the exact address?”

“Yes, it’s in my phone.”

John knew they were running out of time if Greg was still alive, it had been almost two hours. Then again, maybe she’s keep him alive just to torture him.

oOo

Meanwhile, Greg laid on the hard floor with his hands tied behind his back, he had been stuck here for awhile. There was young, auburn haired male guarding him, holding a gun and just standing by the door, watching him. His head was still pounded from the hit and the shame of being taken down by a woman; though he was more concerned about the fact he would probably die here. He heard the clicking of heels on the floor.

“Go guard the entrance and if one person gets past that door I will put a bullet between those beautiful baby blues. Understood?” He nodded, leaving her alone with Greg. “Now to get to you.”

She pulled a gun out and paced over to him, “You took a real risk dating John.” She said, “You're scared of me aren’t you?”

Greg stared into her cold green eyes, “No. I’m scared of death, not you. You're hiding behind a gun, all to get his attention.”

“He chose a brave one. You won’t have to be much longer.” She pointed the gun towards his head, “I sure hope you enjoyed last night.”

Meanwhile, John had gotten past the oh-so-reliable guard after Sherlock manage to knock him out. John could see the light on the second floor, so he drew his weapon and ran up the steps. He heard Madeline’s voice before hearing Greg say, “Actually, I did. Not that you will ever know how it feels.”

“Madeline!”

She turned around quickly, pointing the gun at the doorway. Imagine her surprise to see John with his weapon pointed towards her. Their eyes met. 

“How the- you shouldn’t be here.”

“I don’t want to have to shoot you. You're my best friend.” 

The words took Madeline by surprise that John even consider her a friend, “Please. Can we talk about this?”

“You’ll end up back with him. An old man.” She said, “So, there’s nothing to talk about.”

“You shoot him and I will shoot you. That is the last thing I want to do.”

Sherlock stood back, letting John take care of this. He seemed to know what he was doing. John held his ground as he stared into Madeline’s eyes, “We both know why you are doing this. You want to be with me and if you kill him then you won’t have that chance.”

She started to lower her weapon, “Really?” John nodded.

Greg almost thought it was sincere, but knew better than to believe what he saw. John was gay and the type to use anyone. He lowered his weapon, but after Greg closed his eyes there was loud bang of a gun. When he opened his eyes, John was kneeling next to Madeline, his hands pressed against her abdomen.


	10. Chapter 10

The crack of the gun startled him; he had turned away but when he heard the gasp of Madeline he whirled around and froze, feeling the prick of fear up his neck. 

“God, no. No, no, no, no.” John whispered under his breath, dashing into motion to her side, sliding on his knees to where she laid. He tried calming his own panicked gasping.

“Madeline? Are you with me? Can you talk?”

His lips formed a grim line as heard the gurgling in her throat; the rattling in her chest. Madeline’s lung had more than likely collapsed, which meant her pierced lung was filling up with blood. His heart palpitated wildly when he she started coughing up blood. He knew that the damage was just too great and even if the paramedics got here now there was nothing they could do.

The best he could do was comfort her, unable to imagine the pain Madeline was in. He held her hand tightly as she struggled to breathe. He looked into her hazel eyes as she took her last gasped breaths.

John checked her pulse after she stilled to be sure and let out a sigh standing up. “Call it. She’s passed.”

Greg looked at Sherlock saying, “They aren’t going to believe this. If I wasn’t here I wouldn’t even believe it.”

“That’s why we’re getting out of here.” Sherlock stated.

John looked at Sherlock, surprised, “You’re suggesting we flee?”

“I wasn’t suggesting it. I’m saying we are, that is unless you want to go to jail for the rest of your life.” 

John picked up his gun, he didn’t like this but there was no way anyone accept this as the truth. A gun discharging by hitting the ground was rare, but it did happen occasionally. He put his weapon back in his coat, zipping it closed to hide his blood stain blue shirt. Greg hadn’t objected at all and they had gotten away just minutes before the police arrived. John sat in the back of the car as Greg headed in the direction of John’s parents so he could grab his bag.

“This is crazy. She’s dead because I dropped my gun.” John whispered to himself.

Sherlock grumbled, rolling his eyes. “It isn’t your fault she’s dead, you had no way of knowing it’d go off. Madeline also wouldn’t be dead if she hadn’t put herself in that position by kidnapping Greg.”

John glared at him, “I didn’t say it was my fault, I just feel bad my friend -slash- stalker is dead. She was still a person -psychopath, sure, but a person none the less.” John laid his head back, “Why do I always attract the psychopaths?”

“Wait, she isn’t the first?” Greg asked.

“No, Jim. He was committed to a psych ward three years ago. He wasn’t obsessed with me just to be touchy feely. It took one date. One.”

Sherlock cocked a brow, “Did he know Madeline?”

“Yea, that’s how I met him. Why do you ask?”

Sherlock didn’t dignify that with an answer, but John wasn’t about to probe for one either. Greg pulled up in front of the Watson home. 

“I’ll be right back.” John said getting out. He was in there for a few minutes and both men heard yelling from inside the home. John came back out looking more annoyed than when he had gone in.

“Should I dare ask?”

“No. My mum interrogated me about Mary and I. My father then accused me of lying.” John inhaled deeply, “I told him off and told them the truth.”

Greg went pale, making a choking noise under his breath. John looked over at the silver haired man, whom had shifted the car into gear, pulling away from the curb.

After Sherlock was dropped off nearby, Greg pulled up in front of his home only to see Sally coming down his front steps. He stepped out, “Hey, I thought you were working tonight.”

“I am, but there’s something you need to see. It has to do with the three murders.” John walked past her, going inside the house. 

“Who’s he?”

“My date, John.” Greg told her.

Sally cocked a brow before going to her car and pulling out a purple mobile. She handed it over to Greg. 

“Here, this was found on a gunshot victim, Identified as Madeline Ackland. There’s information in here about all three victims. Their contacts weren’t in her phone.” Sally paused before adding. “A work schedule for the last victim along with daily routines amongst other stuff, including pictures.”

“We have anything else that might indicate she spoke to any of them?” Greg asked.

“Techs are working on that now, we are about to call her emergency contact.” Sally said. “John Watson. He’s a medical student she been living with.”

The silver haired male looked at her wide eyed. 

“I know that name.” He knew he would have to lie, but like this it was hard. “That’s my date.”

John was in the den of the flat when the two detectives entered and Greg’s mum was setting the table for three. Damn! He had forgotten she was here. 

“Um… John.” Greg said. The blonde looked up. 

“I’m Sally Donovan from scotland yard, do you have a flatmate name Madeline Ackland?”

“Yes, she’s visiting a friend on the other side of London.” John stated, “Why do you ask?”

“She was found murdered almost an hour ago.”

John shook his head, “That can’t be possible. She always visits her friend.”

Sally showed him the phone, “Is this her mobile?” He nodded, “We found this along with her wallet on the body.”

John took a deep breath and sat down on the couch. “I’m sorry for your loss.” Greg said. He couldn’t believe John was this good at acting. “You know anyone that would want to hurt her?”

“No. I have known her for five years. We didn’t become friends until four years ago. Even than she kept everything private.”

“You don’t know which friend she went to visit?” Sally asked.

“No, It was none of my business. She had a few parties since I moved in but we weren’t super close.” John explained, “She just offered to help me when I needed to move out of my parents home a year ago.”

After Sally left, Greg had to go into work so John was left alone with Greg’s mum again. John mostly hid in Greg’s bedroom, falling asleeping just before midnight. Greg got home shortly thereafter and his mum was waiting up for him.

“Mum, now isn’t the time for this.” Greg said.

“I am not going to lecture you, all right. I am concerned thats all.” She said.

“You met him, didn’t you talk to him?” She nodded, “Than you know he’s decent young man.”

“First impressions can be deceiving. He could be acting.”

“I know he isn’t, ok? Can you just trust me? He is nothing like my ex-wives.”

“You know this is too fast. You made a mistake like this once, are you really going to do it again?”

Greg let out a sigh, “I am not making the same mistake, I invited him to stay here. He didn’t ask. It took him awhile to accept the offer.” He informed her, “He is only here because he didn’t want to go back to his parents home or his flat.”

“He’s sleeping in your bed. Something happened.”

“We didn’t plan it, it just happened. I want to be with him. I know he wants the same thing.”

She let out a sigh, “How do you know?”

Greg smiled, “Gut feeling. If I’m wrong I will wear a sign around my neck that says you were right.”

They both laughed, “Okay, I will give him a chance. Still not pleased about this.”

She hugged her son and let him go on with his business. Greg changed for bed laying next to the blonde and, unlike last night, he didn’t seem to be suffering from any nightmares.


	11. Epilogue

Four years later..

It was late afternoon by the time Greg had come out of the bedroom. John had left in the early morning for work. After graduating he had gotten a job at St. Barts, allowing Sherlock better access to the morgue even when Molly wasn’t there. After four years together, Greg had yet to even propose but after his first three marriages, he decide to take a more cautious approach. 

His mother had doubts about John at first but, after an unfortunate chance at a store, John saved her life. That was two years ago and she had since moved closer, needing more care since she lost some mobility in her leg. John was the one checking in on her every day after work since Greg worked most of the time.

Greg’s mobile rang, “Mother, you know I am coming. I am not even running late. All right, I will come early. Love you too.”

oOo

He drove to his mother’s flat and when he entered he saw a box on the dining room table. 

“Good, you came before John.”

“He doesn’t get off work for two hours. What is so important we need to talk now.” Greg said.

“You're anniversary. It’s today.”

“What’s you're point?” Greg asked, “We didn’t make plans to celebrate this year. Our plans always go to hell.”

“This year you two are having an intimate dinner here. You have been taking care of me so now it’s time I returned the favour.” Mrs. Lestrade said, “No arguing.”

“I lose anyways. Why are you doing this?” He asked. “You don’t have to do this. I can make a reservation.” 

“That’s impersonal. This is better, and besides, in order to propose it needs to be more romantic.” Greg went pale, swallowed hard. “Yes, I know about it. I saw the ring when I last visited.”

“It doesn’t need to be romantic, he isn’t that type of bloke. We both like it simple, like dinner at home.”

“So do I. Unfortunately, your father knew that.” She paused, “This needs to be special, this will be the last time you get married. So, do it right. You’ve waited the right amount a time.”

“You forgot to mention how he moved in within a week of our first date.” 

“I let that go. You weren’t wrong this time, that man has been a lifesaver for the both of us.” She said smiling, “Now, help me make dinner.”

“Fine.”

“I know I wasn’t the best example when it came to dating. After your father left me to stay with his wife and family, I didn’t care for commitment.” She said, “I did, eventually, settle down but of course by then you were grown and married for the first time.”

“It’s still hard to believe I have other siblings out there.” Greg muttered, “Of course I don’t care to meet the man who seduces his secretary and walks away when she’s six months pregnant to be with the wife he doesn’t love.”

“It was also my fault for falling for him. I made the mistake, but I don’t regret it, I did get something good out of it.” 

“Let’s make dinner so I don’t lose the only thing going for me.”

oOo

John arrived at the flat around six o’clock and found the lights dimmed as he walked into the den. It was odd for her not to greet him, Greg hadn’t been answering his mobile for the last hour. He entered the dining room and saw the meal on the table. It then hit John what day it was, he looked at his mobile.

“Damn.” He muttered to himself.

Greg walked out of the kitchen, “You forgot.”

John turned towards the voice of his partner, “Yea, I have been so busy with work.. I wasn’t paying attention. I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right. I hadn’t really planned anything until my mother insisted.”

“I’m starving, how about we eat.” Greg nodded in agreement.

oOo

After dinner, Greg pulled the ring box out of his pocket and waited for John to come out of the bathroom. He wasn’t sure how to ask or what to say, “Greg, you all right?” John asked.

“Yea, just thinking.” He said, turning around, hiding the box in his pocket.

“Okay, I know something's up. I just don’t know what.” 

The detective smiled, shaking his head, “It’s a good thing I avoided Sherlock for a week. He would have given it away.”

“You said you didn’t plan anything.”

Greg shrugged, “Okay, so I did. Nothing like this, though. My mother said I should do something romantic.” John waited for his partner to explain, “I know you're not romantic or anything but..”

He pulled the small box out and let out a nervous breath, usually he wasn’t this nervous about proposing but he had everything to lose. He had waited so long to do this, he almost feared John might not say yes. His experience in love wasn’t much better than Greg’s and yet here they were. He moved closer to John handing him the box.

John opened it and looked at Greg, “Will you marry me?”

They had never talked about marriage but it wasn’t entirely out of the picture nor was having a family. 

“Yes.” He finally was able to answer, once the shock wore off.

Greg’s heart was palpitating wildly and now he was speechless, unable to speak. John kissed him breaking the silence, “Really? I thought-”

John chuckled, “You seriously didn’t think I’d say no, did you? It’s been four years.”

“We didn’t exactly talk about this. Some people don’t like to be married to their partner.” Greg stated, “Not that is a bad thing.”

“I have wanted this for a long time but I wanted to wait till you were ready.” John said.

He slipped the ring on John’s finger before pulling him close. They shared a chaste kiss before pulling away.

“God, I love you. I am so lucky i met you when I did.” Greg said.

“I know the feeling.” John placed a soft kiss to Greg lips, “I love you too.”


End file.
